Perfect Stranger
by MX Arce
Summary: Hogwarts gets stranger after a strange young boy's unexpected entry to Hogwarts. This boy has the power to drawn people, and also caught the attention of many of the Professors as well as Voldemort. Warnings: This story has violence and contains male/m
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Chapter 2:  The Boy Who Fell From Above**

A new school year just began at Hogwarts.  Harry Potter was now sixteen and anxious for the coming year.  The Hat Sorting ceremony was four days ago, they got quite a few new Gryffindors.  The only thing he was not glad of was Draco Malfoy, who manages to stick his noise in business that doesn't concern him.  Being place in Slytherin house was probably one Harry's worst nightmare, next to Voldermort.  He dreams of it quite a few times and long for reality check every time.  

Now, Harry and his two fell Gryffindors is doing their daily study in the library.  

"I'm hungry!"  Ron whine.

"Can't you wait, we got only half an hour before dinner starts!" Cried Hermione, whose face was buried in a thick book.  

"Harry, don't you have any snacks with you?" There is a glint of hope in Ron's eyes.

"No I don't.  I thought you have a bag full of snacks when we came here, don't you?"  Harry eyed him curiously.

"Well, yes….but, you see, I couldn't find it after our first night.  I think Seamus must have taken it.  You know he how he goes around craving for snacks don't you?"

"Ah….can't you just wait Ron?"  Hermione cried in desperation.  "Now we got less than half hour.  For goodness sake, I don't think you need more food than your tummy can handle.  Why don't you just wait?  Harry can and I can and there's no doubt that you can too!  So stop yapping, will you!"

Ron fell silent at those words.  Harry was glad for Hermione's ability to make Ron shut up when he so desperately wanted something.  Ron was loud and humorous sometimes but irritating and annoying at times.  Not that Harry was bother by it.  Mostly Hermione is because she usually preferred it quiet when studying or reading.  

–——–

"Yahoo!  Time for dinner!  I'm starving!"  Ron pulled Harry with him to the Great Hall.  All the students of Hogwarts were there for dinners, new or old.  Dumbledore and the professors were at their own table.  Dumbledore stood and make a quick speech and then was back in his sit again.  

Harry look across the Slytherin table.  Malfoy was doing his usual chat with Crabbe and Pansy.  _At least he is not making any trouble_, Harry thought to himself.  ****

**_BOOM!_**  Harry swirl around.  He looks up and also saw a few heads up.  He was sure he heard something, though it was kind of faint and blend in with all the noises of forks, knifes, and spoons.  He glanced at the Professors' table and was sure that the professors had been stirred.  Dumbledore asked Professor Snape to go check out the area outside of the Great Hall.  

Harry turned to Ron and asked, "Hey Ron, did hear that?"

"What?!  Hear what?  I didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure.  I though I heard a faint noise a few moments ago."

"What kind of noise?"

"I don't know.  It sounded like….."

**_BOOM!!!_**  Harry didn't need to imitate it, he was about to say 'boom' when a real one hit.  Everyone in the room was so surprise by the explosion-like noise that some spilled their plate.  All their eyes were in the same direction, straight right through the ceiling was a small hole, they could see that something exploded above.  Something also fell into the Great Hall, there was now some rubbles around the floor.  Luckily no one was hurt or was there any damage done.  Whatever fell, hit plainly the floor.  It became dead quite as everyone fixed their eyes on the rubbles.  

–——–

Asluril hit the floor hard.  But he couldn't help it.  He would rather prefer this to being eating alive by a demon dragons or being exploded along with one.  Not that he couldn't fight them, but it is too inconvenient, a fact being that they were from his world.  It was Skey's stupid idea that brought upon this.  Skey promptly suggest that a shortcut is more preferable since in this side of the world, if in Afatar, the land would be un-inhabit, uncivilized, and he would have no fear of being caught by people of his own world.  In addition, Skey says that it is easier.  He has lost a lot of energy opening the gate between the world, and hardly have enough to get back when being pursued by two mad demon x dragon parents when he accidentally stumbled into their nest.  But of course he didn't close the gate when he came back because being chased by dragons, who was only inches behind you, it is impossible to go back and close it.  And he didn't like the idea of getting eating by one of them because he didn't have the energy to fight them.  So after half of day of running from these monster, he got some of his strength back.  When Asluril reached this huge castle (or what he thought it was), he decided to do a hand on hand battle instead of running.  Well, he killed the father dragon just minutes before he fall.  The mother suddenly decided to go for a kamikaze suicidal after she learned the death of her mate, and used a fire-base spell on herself.  She exploded in thin air and probably in hope that the murderer of her husband would fall into the same ill fate.

Energy all drained again, Asluril used the last of what he has to make the impact less harmful and he focused it all on the Aust, who was the most fragile.  At least he felt like they were in one piece and he was quite glad he didn't went unconscious.  He felt some rubbles above him and push them aside.  They were dusty so he cough a little, still holding Aust in one of his arm.  

He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dust and wave it to clear the dust that was blocking his view.  _I must look as dirty as hell with all these dusts on me!  _Suddenly, Aust dropped to the floor and walk away.  The dust clear and Asluril saw that the room was surrounded by _a lot _of people.  

He couldn't help it, his right hand came upon his head, scratching it, making him look dumbfounded.  To top that, he turned around in a circle looking at the people around him and unexpectedly blunted out, "Where am I?"   

The door to the Great Hall flew open and Professor Snape, who Dumbledore sent to check out the earlier noise, rush in.  "Oh god, you got to see the amount of damage that's done in the main….."  He spotted the rubbles on the floor and exclaimed, "Oh My GOD!  What happened in here?!"

Everyone stared at the boy in the rubbles again.  Expecting him to answer that question, but only silence follow.  It was broken by Dumbledore, who picked up the black cat from the floor and answered, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

The confusion on the boy face suddenly disappeared and he smiled.  "Oh good!  I made it then, I guess.  And in one piece too.  May I ask who may be this fellow name Dumbledore be?"

–——–

Harry didn't believe a normal human could survive being fall from that height and the boy seems to be in no pain at all, though he look like he has really been through hell.  The boy was extremely dirty.  And the dust got the best of him, you couldn't really see his face since it was covered all in dust and dirt.  Judging from his slim body and voice, he seems to be no older than fifteen or sixteen.  To Harry, the boy look completely confused and scared.  But the boy last questions made Harry reconsider.

Harry though that the boy was rather, innocent.  The questions he asked were so straightforward and pure.  Like a six year old asking where the bathroom is.  

"Um…hu."  Dumbledore moved toward the boy.  "That Dumbledore you asked is no other than me.  Did madame Runna Hurmangly sent you?"

Aust jumped from Dumbledore's arm and walk to Asluril.  She walked around him and made a small _purr_, showing affection for the boy.  "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that Miss Hurmangly is no longer with us.  Oh wait yes, she told me to bring this thing to you."  He reached inside his right jean pocket and then his left and took out a small box.  He walked toward Dumbledore and hand it to him.  "She told me to tell you she is sorry that she failed to protect it.  She thinks it is best if this is with you."

Dumbledore stared at the box for a very long time and finally spoke, "I want you to stay here a few more days.  I would appreciate it if you could tell me what happened to Madame Hurmangly.  You look a little worn out yourself.  And I would of course want to know why you came crashing down on the ceiling like that."  He wink at Asluril and whispered, "And you could really use a nice wash."

Professor Snape cut in, "I think you want would want to see the amount of damage done out there in the main hall."

"Main hall?" Asluril whispered.  "Yikes!"  _Could that be where……?  Man, I'm in big trouble._  

"Did you have anything to do with this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well…….yes….I mean no….I wasn't really my fault.  I…am….so sorry."  

Snape looked closely at the boy, "It is impossible that this boy could inflict that much damage.  You have to see it yourself to believe it.  I don't believe it is possible.  Maybe if he used magic.  But that's not possibly since it has to be very powerful magic and this boy at this age, could not be able to do that.  Plus this boy probably has no schooling in magic because he was never a student at Hogwarts.  We all know that Hogwarts is the only school that teaches magic."

Dumbledore raised a hand as an indication to silence everyone.  "I think it is best we announce that dinner is over.  I want all professors to escort the students to their dorms.  No one will be permitted to leave his or her dorms for I would like to get a better understanding of what just happened here tonight.  Please do not enter the main hall, for I'm yet to observe the amount of damage.  You all are dismissed."

Hermione wanted a closer look at the boy.  The boy didn't interest her much at first, well maybe just when he fell from above.  She got really interested after Snape's inclination that there was a massive amount of damage being done in the main hall which could only possibly be magic, and to top that, Dumbledore asked the boy and he readily confess that it has to do with him but it wasn't his fault.  She reluctantly walked out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron.  "Hey guys, I wonder who that kid is.  I've been thinking about what Professor Snape says about the boy?  He is definitely not a student of Hogwarts because he didn't even know who Dumbledore is.  But Snape is right about Hogwarts being the only magic school."

"What makes you think that the kid could use magic, I don't see any wand with him.  It was his fault I'm still hungry.  I didn't have enough to eat yet and dinner was over!" Ron snared.   

"I didn't ask you Ron!  Stop your fuss over food.  You can have my breakfast tomorrow if you want!"  Hermione raised her hands in a desperation gesture and walked on ahead.  "I'm going now.  I guess everyone has to stay in his or her dorm tonight.  Professor Dumbledore's request, can't break that."  

"Wait Hermione, we will meet you in the library first thing in the morning.  Good night!"  Harry yelled after her.  

–——–

After everyone had left the Great Hall, Professor Snape stayed behind with Dumbledore and the boy.  

"Professor Snape, it would be a pleasure for you to come with _u_sto inspect the main hall."He turned to the boy and paused.  "And you, what is your name?"

"Asluril Pangaton."

"Strange name.  Now Asluril, will you please follow us."  Asluril was about to follow them when he it hit him that Skey was gone, he doesn't remember how long they were separated.

Looking a little unrest, he managed to ask, "Can you wait for a few seconds?"

The boy ran to the rubbles and look around it, and then through the ceiling.  The two Professors wondered at the boy's action.  "Skey, where are you?  Can you hear me Skey?  I'm here!  Come on Skey, I know you are there!  There's nothing be afraid.  See I'm fine, I'm in one piece.  And these people are very nice!"

"Is there someone you are looking for?" asked Dumbledore.  But before the boy could answer, a small black bird flew from the hole in the ceiling and landed on the boys shoulder.  

"This is my bird name Skey.  I think he was a little afraid to come down.  Now can we go?"  

Dumbledore asked the boy a few questions on their way to the main hall.  The boy was reluctant to answer any questions regarding where he was from and how he got there.  But other than that Dumbledore found the boy to be very talkative and easy to like.  Dumbledore also made a few comments on his bird, which he simply answer that his bird is as special as any cat.  

Finally they reach the door to the main hall, Snape twisted the handle and open it.  He slightly gasp at what he saw, "Auh!  What happened here?"

Dumbledore walked ahead of Snape and look around.  "Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary.  Professor Snape, are you sure you saw something here last time?"

"I am absolutely sure.  Though I did have a few glass of wine.  But no, I know what I saw.  This must be some kind of trick!"

"Snape, I think we all have it tonight.  Why don't you go on ahead and get a little rest.  Maybe things will clear up in no time."  

Snape resisted, "But I know what I saw!"  He turned to the boy.  "You admitted there was something!"

Asluril was a little surprised himself, he wondered who could have saved him from this mess.  _::You better thank me later::_  Skey voice was in his head.  They don't normally communicate like this because Asluril didn't like Skey being able to read his thoughts, even if he was just a bird.  _::You did this?  How?  You are beginning to surprise me everyday!::  _he paused and then add, _::Never mind, we will talk later.  For now, I'm have to come up with something quick::_

"Well…..there was something alright.  I crashed through the ceiling and that was something.  And it wasn't really my fault if I have caused _other _damage that I didn't know about."  Asluril glanced at Snape and continue, "You said it yourself that a puny little kid like me could not possibly do the amount of damage you see here, which isn't here anymore."  

Snape began to reconsider.  The boy was right.  After a few moments, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry.  I guess I'm a little over myself.  I'm not really sure of what I saw now.  I guess I need some rest.  If you will excuse me."  

With that Snape walked away toward his quarter.  Dumbledore turned to the boy, "Well, I guess that's that.  I'll show you to your quarter.  And…."  He looked at the boy again.  "I guess you don't have any baggage with you.  You look awfully dirty.  We have a few clothes that might fit you but they are mainly school uniform.  I hope you don't mind.  I could ask a few boys if they could offer any clothes for you if you don't feel comfortable in the uniforms."

"That's alright.  Everything will do for now.  Thank you Mr. Dumbledore."  

"You can call me Professor Dumbledore."  

Dumbledore took Asluril through a series of stair-cases and even explain the ever changing stair-case system that kept the kids from being late to class or staying up late.  Asluril was amazed at the moving paintings on the wall.  Some of the portraits slightly bow when they pass through.  The building was also beautifully built.  They look a little old but Asluril really like the way they make him feel.  To him, it is a lot better than the school he has grew up in as a child, which he always feel like they were watching every minutes of his life.  Though this building lacks all the high tech equipments and security system, everything in it was natural.  It made him feel at home.  

"Here we are."  Professor Dumbledore opened the door.  "Make yourself at home.  This is the common room.  The bathroom is over there and the bedroom should be right up that stair.  Feel free to use it anyway you like."

Asluril look around the place.  He wonder if every student has their own room like this.  This room was rather big and too fancy to his liking.  "Thanks, but don't you think this is a little big for me?  Or does all the students live like this?"

The old man laughed.  "No, not at all.  The younger students lived in dorms.  They shared rooms.  Only the advance students have a room to themselves.  This is an advance student quarter.  But this room has been empty for years, so we stored some junk in here.  If you open the closet, you will find quite a few sets of uniforms there left by graduate students.  I'm pretty sure you will find one that fit you.  And those shelves over there have books of every classes that those students have taken.  If you are bore, feel free to flip through them.  There are towels and soap in the bathroom, which I think you can use now.  Oh, by the way, are you hungry?"

The word _hungry_ made Asluril's stomach growl.  

Dumbledore wink at him and reply, "You go on ahead and wash up.  I'll make sure someone is here to help you with dinner.  If you have any questions, you can ask me now, or the person I will be sending to help you.  If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you first thing in morning.  Good night."

"Oh okay.  I think I will be fine now."  

Now Asluril was alone in the room.  A shower sounds like a good idea for now because he was feeling a little sticky.  "Skey, thanks for now.  But we'll talk after I wash up.  I think I smell like hell."

"Of course you do.  I can even smell if from here!" answered the bird.

"Like you don't smell too." The boy snared at the bird.  "I wouldn't be able to tell a difference because you are a bird!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Fell From Above

Disclaimer and Warnings:  This is my first fanfiction ever.  There will be many flaws and mistakes as I'm totally inexperience with writing fanfictions.  Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling.  Asluril is a character made by me.  This story contains violence and adult themes.  Also as a site note:  It is male/male romance so read at your own risk, I don't' know how rated it is going to get, so be warn.  

Perfect Stranger 

By:  MX Arce

Chapter 1:  The Promise 

The boy pushed through the crowded passageway from the plane's exit.  Finding himself in London was no fun at all.  Having been through a chaotic chase from the Western hemisphere, he found himself totally lost on the fully loaded United Flight 223 heading right straight to the heart of London.  Anything to get him away from what was after him was better than nothing at all, so he was a least content to find that he seems to be alone for now.  Seeing people around him, he was relief.  _Well…at least they are humans_, he thought as he passed through the streets of London.  His hawk, Skey was getting pretty hot under his coat so he let the little thing come out to rest on his shoulder. 

Being an orphan all his life and meeting many generous people on his passage through childhood, he learned many things as well as to always be grateful to whom he met on the street.   But his life was not that of an ordinary boy at all, people wanted him to take upon a career that does not interest him.  Even if he was trained as a child to be that certain person, he knows very well that he couldn't take that kind of life.  He enjoyed the freedom of being an ordinary boy, someone who doesn't have to be wanted or needed, or even to be feared of. 

It has been two years since he escaped from his homeland.  He was only thirteen when he disguised himself and escaped from the school, and it took him nearly six month to get out of that world with nearly every military forces of the country looking for him.  Wasn't simple at all, but being the youngest and best student with the highest ranking in every exams, he should be getting around with no difficulty at all.  But this world is a little different, he was not familiar with its rule and custom.  At least they spoke the same language.  Every world is related geographically so he could get around pretty well, or get a pretty good idea where he is.  If he is correct, he was now in the continent of Europe, or so what they called it in this world. 

"Hey!  Get off the street!" A man in a yellow car rolled down his window and stared at the dumbfounded boy, who glared strangely at his yellow car.  "Are you deaf?  I told you to get off the street!"

"Uh…..sorry," the boy managed in reply and stumbled to the sidewalk.  

"Skey, the people in this world drives funny cars, it always amuse me to see one of those thing every time they drove by."

The little black hawk bowed its head and then spoke, "Well, just remember that we are not in Afatar anymore.  If I'm correct, this world is what they call it…..Earth.  Yes, that's the name.  Inhabited by Humans."  

"Mommy!  Mommy!  It's a talking bird.  Look mommy!!"  A little girl in a pink dress pointed at Skey and the boy.

The tall women who was holding the girl's hand looked toward the boy for a few seconds and then kneeled down to her daughter and said, "Maria, there is no such thing as a talking bird."  She turned to the boy and smiled.  "Sorry if she scared you, children these days just have wild imaginations.  Now if you will excuse us."   

The boy stared after the women and her daughter until they were out of site.  "I forgot they don't have talking birds here."  The boy reached a hand forward to stroke Skey's head, looked into his eyes and wink.  "Next time you better be careful not to speak in public.  I pretty sure they will sell you for a pretty good price too."

"How awful!!!  If you ever thinking of selling me after all that I have done for you, you are truly the son of a sinister!"

"I was just kidding.  Son of a sinister, perhaps I was.  That would explain the reason why I was abandon as an infant!  But my friend, I'm Asluril Pangaton would never betray a friend, you have my word on that!"

Asluril stopped suddenly and took a closer look at his surroundings.  He was now standing in front of a train station.  He looked around and saw a few girls and boys wearing black robes.  _School kids…maybe?_  He saw one of the boy, red hair with freckles probably about sixteen years old chewing on a _Babyruth_ candy bar.  _Oh man, I'm hungry.  Haven't eat anything at all.  I wonder if they will take US dollar.  I guess I better find a place where they would serve food.  Better get out of here._

–——–

"Harry!"  Ron yelled at the top of his lung as soon as he saw Harry in sight.

"Hi Ron.  How's your summer?"

"Oh it was good.  But I can guess what yours must have been like."  Ron inched closer and whispered,  "Lock in the closet again?"

"No, actually it wasn't that bad this year.  I guess they finally noticed that I'm too big for that closet now."  Harry Potter picked up his baggage and look at the other boy.  "Should we go now?"

"Sure, you go first.  You know, I have a lot of things to tell you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all have things to tell each other.  I wonder how Hermione's doing."

–——–

Asluril woke up in a very unfamiliar room.  He didn't know what happened or how many days he has been out.  His head was spinning.  He couldn't remember exactly how he got there.  He tried to recall the event that had brought him in this little room but his mind was blink.  

"Oh, are you feeling okay?"  Asluril looked up to see a middle-age woman carrying a plate toward him.  "I hope you are okay.  Are you hurt in any way?"

"No, not really."  He was being honest, he didn't felt any pain at all.  "Can you tell me how I get here and what happen?"

"Oh well, um…..I don't know what to say.  What I really meant is that I'm really really sorry."  She bit back her lip, paused for a few moments and then continued, "Well, we had a little accident.  I think my car hit you.  It was my fault, I was dazing when I should be driving.  But I'm glad that you are all right.  I didn't want to bring you to a hospital and make a big deal of it.  You've been out for almost two days.  Are you sure you are okay?  No pain?  You know, it is weird that you had no scratches at all.  I would expect a bruise or something.  But thank god, there was none of that or people will be staring at us from half a block!"  

Getting hit by one of those cars that he previously referred to as 'funny' looking invoked a little laugh out of him.  "I'm okay."

"Are you hungry, I brought you something.  I hope it is enough to repay for what I have done to you.  I lived in this house by myself for twenty years, it is a pretty big house, too much space for me to occupied anyway.  You are welcome to use this room to your liking.  And there is a bathroom just down the hall."

"Thanks.  Do you know what hour it is now?"

"It is around 6:00 in the evening."  She looked at Isluril and smiled.  "You can stay here as long as you want.  Where's your family?  A boy as young as you shouldn't be in the street alone like that."

Isluril look irritated, "I'm fifteen, that's not a little boy anymore."  More softly, he answered, "I don't have a family."

The woman noticed the irritation on his face and decided not to ask anymore questions.  "Well, if you need anything else, I'll be downstair."

"Wait!  Mrs….."

"Call me Runna.  I'm Runna Hurmangly."

"Runna, my name is Asluril Pangaton."

"As.lu.ril….that's a very strange name."  She kept on repeating his name until a small black cat rubbed its tail against her skirt.  "Oh!  I hope you don't mind.  I have quite a few cats in my house.  Do you like animals?  You got a pretty loyal bird there.  You both must be pretty close because he never left your side when you were unconscious.  Sometimes your bird reminds me of my cats.  They are so very loyal.  Anyway, this is one of the thirteen cats I have.  Her name is Aust.  She is a very smart cat, she can understand everything we said.  Do you want to pet her?"

"Sure, if she wants me to."  To Asluril surprise, the cat jumped on the bed and crawl over to him. 

"I think she likes you.  I'll be down-stair."  Runna closed the door and left her cat with the boy.  

–——–

Runna was more than relief when she found out that the boy was okay.  She was a little surprise to find that he has not a scratch on him.  But also got the hint that he is a very strange boy.  Being a witch and a Keeper herself, she knows when she see ordinary boy or a boy who is a little out of the ordinary.  Asluril seems to struck her as the very out of ordinary.  Not only does she think he is strange, even his bird is strange.  _If this boy was younger, he would be a perfect candidate for Hogwarts.  I wonder if I should tell __Dumbledore about this boy.  Oh geeze, what am I thinking, I haven't been to Hogwarts in more than twenty years and I have fully accepted the responsibility as a Keeper to protect the rune bracelet.  Dumbledore has told me never to step foot on Hogwarts being the reason to protect the bracelet from evil wizards.  But why do I have these bad feelings for the past couple of months?  Does the evil Voldemort know that I possess this bracelet yet?  _

"Miss Hurmangly," came a hiss from the corner.

"Ah!  Who are you?"  Runna jumped as she heard the voice.  She glanced the corner and saw two figures cloak in black.  Her cats slowly back behind her and hissed at the strangers.  "What do you want?"

"You know what we are here for.  We want the bracelet.  We know you have it, there's no need to hide it."  

Runna wasn't expecting this, though she did felt it coming.  She reached in her pocket for the wand.  "Did Voldemort sent you, when did he have other wizards to do the job for him?"

"We serve Lord Voldemort.  Now, the bracelet, give it to us!" One of the wizards waved his wand before Runna could react, she end up being throw across the floor.  Her wand was now laying more than four feet from her.  She struggles to reach for it.

"No you don't!"  The other wizard waved his wand and a great pain seize Runna's chest.  "Tell us where the bracelet is.  It would be a painless death if you do as we say."

"I'll never give it to you!"  

One of the wizards seized her hair and whispered, "So you rather have this be a painful death.  You will regret it!"

"Let her go!"  The wizards swirl around to see a young boy, probably no older than fifteen or sixteen.  "I say let her go!"  

"Hehehe….look at what we have here.  What could a boy like you possibly do to us?"

"No!  Run away Asluril!  Let the boy go!  He has nothing to do with this!"  Runna pleaded.

"Nothing to do with this?  Maybe THIS boy knows where it is.  Sam, I don't think we need her anymore, this boy is more fun to play with."  

The wizard name Sam eyed Asluril from head to toe and hiss passionately, "Yeeeessss….I want to play with him."  He waved his wand and uttered a spell and then points it toward Runna.  

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  Runna scream as the pain shot through her body and finally collapse on the floor.  Her cats gather around her.  Aust, who Asluril was holding, jumped from his arm and head toward the body on the floor.  

"You think she's dead?"  Said the other wizard.  

"She's pretty damn dead.  Not even a witch can stand that spell."  Sam glanced back at the boy, who was still expressionless.  _This boy could be very fun to play with_, he thought.  And no way is he going to kill the boy, he is too damn sexy to be wasted.  Sam had never saw a boy as beautiful as this one.  The boy has black hair that curl around his neck and his skin was so pale white and soft.  Everything about this boy was _perfect_.  Even his voice, Sam recently recall, sounds so damn good.  "Now, let me deal with this boy."

To both the wizards surprise, the boy slowly move toward them.  The boy speak in a monotone voice, "You will regret what you did."

"What do you think he is doing, Sam?  I have a bad feeling about this."  

"So do I," replied Sam.  The two wizards, for some strange reason, find themselves backing away from this boy.  There was a strange level of fear developing around them as the boy inch closer to them.  Finally, the boy raised his hand and before Sam realize what was going on, hell broke loose.  

–——–

"Arrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!"  The other wizard was being thrown so fast that he hit the wall crack.  Sam suddenly feel a sharp pain on his shoulder and realize that he was being hit hard on the shoulder by an unseen force….not exactly, he was soon aware that it was the boy who had hit him so hard that he was almost sure the bone was broken.  He was about to be hit again and react but the boy move at an unbelievable speed.  Sam had never seen anyone attack at that speed before.  It wasn't just random hits, every moves the boy made was like a dance.  He never saw martial arts being used before but he got the feeling that it was be like this only a much slower version.

Sam was now using the back wall of the room for support.  He didn't know if he could take it anymore.  It hadn't been a minute and he and the other wizard were fighting for their last breath.  This boy was no ordinary boy at all.  If they don't do something soon, they were going to be killed in any seconds.

"Please don't kill them…." Runna small weak voice stopped the boy.  Sam saw his chance at the boy's distraction and points his wand at the boy.  To Sam's surprise, the boy open his right hand, his palm faced the wand and the spell backfire resulting in his own wand burning to ashes.  

"Please….don't…" Runna repeated.  Asluril kneeled down by Runna's side and remove the hair from her face.  The two wizards, seeing their chance to escape, crawled toward each other.  The wizard, whose wand is still intact, murmured an escape spell and they both diminish into thin air.  

"You must not speak."  

"But I must.  I don't know who you are or what you are.  I knew you were no ordinary boy when I saw you."  She paused for few moments, her voice, weak and fading.  " I know I won't last long.  I have a favor to ask you.  I want you to go over to the painting over there."

Runna pointed to the huge painting on the wall.  Asluril walked over to the painting and took it down.  "Hm…..there's something behind this wall, right?  If I guess correctly, it must be what those two weird dudes are looking for."

"Y…es…"  Runna started to cough up blood.  Asluril just look at her because he knew that there's nothing more he could do for her than listen to her story now.  "Please promise me that you will bring it to Hogwarts.  Give it to no one else other than Dumbledore.  Tell him that I have failed to keep it safe.  He….has to protect it now…."

"How would I get to Hogwarts?"  Asluril kneeled closer to Runna.  He was losing her.  She was now speaking in barely a whisper.  "Come on!  I can't do as you ask if I don't even know where this place is!"  

With a small struggle, Runna manage to say her last words, "A..ust…she'll take you there….promise me you'll do it."  She closed her eyes and fell silent.

"I promise," Asluril whispered.  "I'll take it to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore."

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:  That's the end of chapter 1.  Review or flame are welcome.  


	3. Chapter 3: What is this Feeling?

**Chapter 3:  What is this Feeling?**

"Harry, I'm glad you came," exclaimed Dumbledore as the other boy walk toward the chair across from him.  Dumbledore handed Harry a small round box.  "Go ahead and open it.  This box is what Asluril, the boy earlier, gave me."  

Harry took the box in his hand and lift the cover.  In it was a bracelet decorated with a crystal ruby dragon wrapping around it.  

"What is it," he managed.

"That's a very powerful bracelet there.  And I called you here because I think it might have something to do with Voldemort.  I think he is trying to pursue this.  I'm yet to ask the boy exactly what happen."

"Voldemort?  He is not dead yet?"

"No, I'm afraid he is not.  I haven't found a way to get rid of him yet.  But we have this thing in our hand so it is somewhat safe from him.  I want you to be alert of Voldemort.  He might be trying to do something strange again."

Harry felt a knot in his stomach.  The name _Voldemort _is enough to make him sick.  "Thanks for letting me know."

"Oh and I also want you to do something for me.  I have informed Fliche that you have my permission to roam around for tonight.  I want you to take Asluril, that boy, to find something to satisfy his hunger, I think he hasn't eaten anything for quite a long time.  He might have a few questions to ask you so answer them to the best of your ability.  I think it is best if he is around someone who is near his age.  Will you do as I ask?"

"Sure.  I don't have anything to do for tonight anyway."

"I knew you would accept.  I will have Fliche take you to his quarter.  Oh, the boy doesn't have any comfortable clothes with him, if you don't mind, would you spare him a few extras?  I think he is about the same size as you."

"I would be glad to."  Harry was glad that he was able to give this boy help.  The boy could really use some sympathy.  Falling from that height and being stared by the whole school, Harry kind of feel sorry for him.  

Before Harry went to the boy's quarter, he went back to his dorm and brought a few extra pairs of jeans and t-shirts with him.  They were probably comfortable enough to sleep in.  Harry was still in his school uniform.  He didn't want to change yet, and it would be better to walk around in the uniform than pajamas.  Fliche left Harry right outside the door to the Asluril quarter.  He hesitated before he knocked.

"Come in."  The voice was sweet and soft, which only reminds Harry more of the innocent questions the boy asked in the Great Hall.  

Harry opened the door slightly and peered in.  The boy have both arms in his back and was standing straight as if he was waiting for someone all along.  What struck Harry first was the boy's pretty face.  The boy has very pale white skin with dark hair that slightly curves around his necks.  Harry found himself slightly blushing.  

"You may come in you know," the boy pointed out innocently.  

"Y…es.  Professor Dumbledore sent me.  I'm Harry Potter."  Harry reached his hand for a handshake, which the boy slowly raise his and took Harry's hand.  Harry added, "You can call me Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry.  My name is Asluril Pangaton.  You can just call me Asluril."  Asluril took a step back and put both of his hand on his sides.  "How do I look?"

Harry was surprised by the question.  The boy has on the Hogwarts' school uniform.  He even had the knee length sock and the black school shoes.  Harry thought he looked pretty darn good and found himself even blushing more hotly.  This is probably the first person who was able to make him blush like this.  For some strange reason, he found himself acting strange around the boy.  "You look great!  I mean it looks great on you.  The uniform fits you well."  

"Did I put it on right?"  The boy asked.

Harry noticed that the boy's tie was loose.  So he step toward the boy and started to fix it.  To his relief, the boy didn't move away though they were only inches away.  "Well…I don't think you put on the tie right."

"Oh, that!  I didn't know how it go so I didn't try to fix it."  Their eyes happen to meet.  He was sure that he felt an electric wave right down his spine as he stared into Asluril's eyes.  This was the strangest thing Harry ever felt before.  Asluril has the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever seen before.   He has long eyelashes and for the first time, Harry saw someone who has two eye colors.  One was as green as his own, the other was as blue as the ocean.   

Asluril quickly look away.  

"There you go.  It is fix now."  Harry stepped away from Asluril until there were a few feet apart.  Asluril inspect Harry's work for a few moments.

"Thanks!  Can we go now because I'm starving."  Asluril made a face as if to show how hungry he was.  "I could really eat a whole pig!"

Harry laughed, "I'm pretty sure you can with that slim body of yours!"  He suddenly regret saying it.  But Harry was relief when Asluril broke into laughter.

"I could.  I may be skinny but I'm as strong as a hulk!"  

Harry had never met anyone who was so easy to talk to.  He liked the boy a lot.  Asluril was very easy to talk to and he has a wonderful sense of humor.  He has only met the boy a few moments ago but it felt like he know him for years.  Before they leave the room, Harry gave Asluril the clothes he brought with him.  The boy happily accepted them. 

Harry took Asluril to the Goblins in search for food.  He knew how good the Goblin housewives cooking are.  During their trip, he told Asluril how he and his friends have sneaked across those halls many times during the past years.  

Finally they reached a small stair-case.  "This is where the Goblin housewives are.  This is where we came for late night snacks."

"Wow!  Does the Professors know about this?"

"I'm not sure.  Sometimes I would think that they know.  But I'm not sure."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Asluril moved ahead and look around the room.  The room was perfumed with food.  There were a five Goblin Housewives working in their own kitchen.  "Is that what Goblins looks like?"

"You never seen one before?" Harry asked. 

"No, not really."

"These are friendly Goblins.  It is a pleasure for them if we would try their food."  Harry went over to one of the housewives.  "What are you making tonight?"

"Spaghetti special tonight.  Would you two like to try some?"

Asluril stalk over to Harry's side and replied, "I would love to try some.  They look very good."

"Of course, we made the best food in all of Hogwarts!"

Harry found a small table for both of them to sit.  He wasn't that hungry but he didn't want to turn down the offer.  During the whole time he wasn't eating that much, he spent most of his time watching Asluril.  Asluril's manners were childish, Harry enjoyed seeing him lift his forks and suck in the spaghetti like a child.  

Finally Asluril look up from his plate and they both meet eyes to eyes again.  Harry just couldn't get over Asluril's eyes they were too impulsive.  

"Is there something wrong?"  Asluril asked.  He looked around and then at Harry again.  "Do I have some on my face?"

"Oh no.  Nothing.  There's nothing."  Harry hesitated and then accidentally blurt out, "It just that you look cute when you eat."

Asluril glared at Harry.  To Harry, time seems to froze in place and his heart was beating very fast.  Finally Asluril put his fork down and stretched.  "You the first person who ever said that to me.  I didn't know a person can look cute when they're eating."

"I meant what I said."  Harry forced some spaghetti down his throat and avoid Asluril's gaze.  "You reminded me of a child when you eat."

"Oh, I see.  I was taught manner but I don't really used them anymore.  Anyway, I'm stuff!  You were right, the Goblin housewives are very good cooks.  Thanks for bringing me here."  

Harry look up and was overjoyed when he saw the expression on Asluril's face.  Asluril was smiling at him.  It was a very sweet smile that Harry knew it was truthful and directed only at him.  He smiled back, "It was my pleasure."

When they left the Goblin housewives, Asluril manage to convince Harry to take him on a tour.  It was dark but Harry had brought a lamp with him.  When they reached the Astronomy tower, Asluril couldn't resisted to go into one of the room and look at the star-gazer.  Harry didn't want to disappoint Asluril so he took him to one of the room all the way up in the tower.  

"Wow!  This is cool!"  Asluril reached his hand forward and took hold of Harry's hand.  The touch was electrifying to Harry.  He blush slightly as the boy pulled him to the window.  "This is very high up!  Look, it's a full moon tonight!"

"Y…es," he turned to gaze at the moon.  "It is very beautiful, isn't it?"

Asluril leaned forward and sighed.  "Yes it is.  Where I came from, there's a moon that is always full.  And there's one that is exactly like this.  I like the changing moon like this one here because it seems to be alive.  I could never get bore looking at it."

"Where you came from?" Harry look at Asluril curiously.  Now the boy was getting even stranger.  _A world where two moons exist?_

"Oh!  I was just saying that _if_ I was from a world where there are two moons and one is always changing while the other one stay the same, I would like the changing one better because it will never bore me."  Asluril turned away from the window and walk toward the door.  "It is getting late, I think we should go."

Harry followed him and simply replied, "If you said so."

He was about to follow the boy out when Asluril suddenly stopped before turning the door handle.  

"I think somebody is coming.  I heard voices.  Listen."  Harry listened, at first he couldn't hear anything but soon he was able to hear the unmistakable voice of Seamus.  _What is he doing here?  I thought no one was allow to leave their dorm!_

Before Asluril could ask any questions, Harry drag him by the arm and they both crouch down behind a pile of junk in the far back corner.  Harry blew out the lamp and whispered, "I sorry but can we wait until he is gone?"

Asluril was a little uncomfortable at the tight space around them.  He was breathing near Harry's ear because they were so close together.  "Sure, I don't think it will take long."

Harry and Asluril were able to get a decent view of the room through the ripped tablecloth in front of them.  They saw the door slightly crack and then a pair of feet enter followed by another.  

"Seamus, please don't," it was a girl's voice.  The two figures came into view.  Harry recognized Seamus but the other was a girl he didn't quite know, he had seen her before, probably a Hufflepuff.  

Seamus was kissing the girl and reluctantly answered, "Let's do it here.  No one will see us.  Come on."

After a few kisses, she finally said, "Okay, but promise you won't tell anyone."

Harry soon became aware that he was getting pretty hot.  The realization of what Seamus was doing to that girl and Asluril breathing so close and rubbing against his body was enough to make him feel dizzy.  _What am I'm thinking!_

"Don't tell me they are doing _that in here!"  Asluril glared at Harry, who was getting pretty red in the face.  Harry didn't know what to answer and he didn't want to look Asluril in the eye.  Unfortunately, Asluril mistook the lack of an answer for a fever and reached a hand and lay it on Harry's forehead.  "You are hot, are you having a fever?"_

"No, it's not that.  I'm just a little shock, I think."  Harry didn't dare to look at what Seamus and the girl is doing.  Even if the only thing that lit the room was the windows, looking toward them wasn't safe.  He ended up gazing at Asluril.  The other boy was looking through the tablecloth.  Harry could tell Asluril was a little irritated because the boy has narrowed his eyes.  

After a few seconds he turned to Harry.  "I don't think I will enjoy my whole night like this.  Nor do I enjoy watching two people while they are at it.  Now they are starting to take of their clothes and if I'm correct, there won't be anymore clothes left after that.  I would rather run into them now then when they are stake naked."

Harry could taste the slight disorientation in the boy's voice.  The boy was about to stand up when Harry hold him back.  "Sorry.  Could you stay put while I talk to that boy there?  I'm sorry if they made you feel a little uncomfortable."  

Asluril slowly fell back to his place while Harry stood up.

"Seamus!"

Seamus and the girl jumped as they heard the voice.  Seamus wears a shock expression on his face when he realized that the person who had just called out his name was Harry Potter.  He and the girl quickly let go of each other and started to straighten their clothes.  Seamus, whose shirt was unbutton, began to button them quickly.  

"Harry?!  What are you doing here?" asked Seamus, who sounded a little angry.

"What am I doing here?  What are you doing here?"  Harry directed the question back at him.  "And don't think I don't see what you have been doing this whole time here."

"POTTER!  I never knew you were a pervert!  That you like to look at people while they are at it!"

"Oh shut up Seamus.  I'm not a pervert and I know you are just saying that so that I would not tell anyone I saw you here with this girl."

Now that Harry knows something of his, he wasn't going to let it go easily.  "I wonder what would happen to your record if I told everyone that you fail to listen when Professor Dumbledore clearly told everyone that they have to stay in their dorms."

Harry wasn't going to tell that he has special permission from Dumbledore to freely walk around.  He didn't want to brag.  "Well, I'm not the only one who venture out here am I?"

"My record was never that clean so I'm not going to care about it."

The girl behind Seamus spoke for the first time, "Seamus, just let it go will you.  I don't want to get into anymore mess than this."

Seamus ignored her.  "We're not going anywhere until I got things straighten out!"

Asluril, who was still behind the pile of junk was getting very annoyed.  Usually he has a lot of patience but not tonight.  Given what he has been through, he was getting very tired and cranky.  This guy, Seamus, is starting to get on his nerves.  So he decided that he would take care of this thing in his own way.

"Oh shut up!" Asluril stood up and walk over toward them.

"Asluril!  What are you doing, I thought I told you to stay put."  Harry scowled at him.

"Well, there's just this person that is getting on my nerves.  I don't' think I have much patience anymore given what I've been through today."

Seamus look at the boy closely, though he couldn't see clearly in the moonlight.  Suddenly an idea struck him.  "Oh my god!  Harry, I didn't know that you were gay!"

"What?!" exclaimed Harry, Asluril, and the girl.

Seamus smiled, "What else would you two be doing here at this hour?  And Harry, don't act like you don't know what goes around in the Astronomy tower during those hours of the night."

Harry didn't really want to know, "You are plain sick, Seamus.  I can't believe you would come up with something like that."

"Oh come on.  Admit it, there's nothing to h…." before Seamus could finish his last sentence, Asluril slapped him hard on the face.

Harry was so surprise at Asluril's action.  He didn't expect that at all.  Asluril promptly inch toward Seamus.  "Reality check!  For your information, Harry has received permission from Professor Dumbliedore to take me around Hogwarts.  But I don't remember anyone giving you the same grant.  We were just touring this place when you happen to jump in and strand us here."

Seamus was now walking backward, Asluril was no more than a feet from him.  For the first time, Seamus got a close look at the boy.  He thought that the boy was someone he would know but this boy was a complete stranger to him.  The worst part was that he found himself speechless.  

When Seamus though he was going to back into the wall, the boy suddenly stopped.  When he looked at the face in front of him, he was hit by the strangest feeling.  The boy slightly frowned and asked, "I'm sorry if I hurt you.  I just want you to understand that we have nothing against you in anyway.  I promise you that not a word of what happened here tonight will reach anyone's ears other than ours."

"Seamus, you can take his word for it," Harry cut in.  

Asluril backed away from Seamus and gave a little yawn.  "Oh well, I ready for bed!  I'm going now!"

Without waiting for Harry, the boy strolled out of the room.  Harry quickly followed the boy and they both disappear down the hall.  

"Who was that," the girl asked Seamus as soon as the two boys were out of site.  

"I'm not sure.  I never seen him before.  We better leave now."  They both walked out of the room.  Seamus was dazing throughout his way back.  He couldn't get _that boy out of his head.  __Why does Harry always get all the fun?_

–——–

"I can't believe you just did that!" Harry fallowed Asluril down the stairs.  

"Well, I don't really know why I did it.  Maybe I couldn't stand being stranded in there or maybe it was because I couldn't stand him insulting us.  But that was to get him off our back for sure."  

Harry managed to laugh a little.  "Wait!  Where are you going?"

Asluril stopped, looked at him and answered, "Back to my quarter.  I'm tired."

"Are you sure you know your way back?"

"I think I'll manage.  You can go back to your dorm now if you want."

"No can't do.  I want to see you safe in your quarter before I go back to mine."

"Do whatever you want."  Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest as the other boy turned around and walk on.  _Was he mad at me?  What did I do?_

"Wait Asluril.  Are you mad at me?  Why are you acting like that?"

Asluril quickly stopped and turn around to face Harry.  He raised both hand, smiled, and pinched both sides of Harry's cheek.  "Of course I'm not mad at you!  I'm just a little tired and a little cranky.  You don't want to know how many days I have gone without sleep!  Come on, let's go!"

Harry felt his cheek burning where Asluril has just pinched him.  The memory of Seamus words _'__Harry, I didn't know that you were gay!' suddenly hit him.   __Why does Asluril made me feel so strange?  He found himself staring at the Asluril's back and the way his hair curl slightly above the pale skin.  __Oh God!  What am I doing!_

-----------------------------------------------------

That's it for now.  I wrote chapter 1-3 in two days and I didn't went back to edit so they are probably very bad.  Oh well, it's my first fic anyway and I was learning while I'm at it.  


End file.
